


Someone to care

by blueneotic, derezzcartes



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, THANKS BABE, also really gay, and cares for people, big thanks to drezz cause english isnt my first launage, lifeline if the sweetest person alive, like always, wraith is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueneotic/pseuds/blueneotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/derezzcartes/pseuds/derezzcartes
Summary: Wraith never had anyone to care about her, but when she meet Ajay all of that changed...





	Someone to care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The apex legends discords](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+apex+legends+discords).



In the Apex arena, you should only care for yourself, and nobody else -- for your teammates could turn on you in an instant. They could leave you to die until after a match ended, content to run off and get kills to mark on their rifles, and you’d have to wait in agony for death to stroke her bony finger across your heart. Squadmates didn’t have to care about you.

Wraith found that wasn’t the case with Ajay. 

She thought back on the times they had been paired together in the games.  
“She would always come back for me when I would get knocked down. Would always rush to my side after defeating the last enemy. Would always make sure she had her D.O.C. ready to help me and herself. Would always take care of me before our other teammate. Always would care for me…”  
 Wraith reflected on this while resting on a couch in the contender's public room, although she knew she should pay attention to the live broadcast of the current game. It was always important to see who was in the lead, who had the best weapons, who had the best strategies, who had more skill. That’s how a champion learns. Instead of viewing other competing players, she set the camera to only watch Lifeline -- better known to Wraith as Ajay Che, the only person who ever appeared to care about her.

 Thankfully, Ajay was safe hiding in a small house in Skull Town with her two teammates, waiting for any unfortunate person to pass by, only for them to get shot by the skillful combat medic. Wraith couldn't even begin to comprehend how Ajay could achieve such skill in her accuracy while also managing to keep her own team alive. The girl really was wonderful.

  Currently in the arena, the three-person squad consisting of Lifeline, Bloodhound, and Caustic were camping inside a building waiting for anything to happen.

One of the gas traps positioned by the door was set off with a loud bang, and the hissing of the compressed gas followed suit.

With the knowledge that someone was trying to come for them, the squad spread out into different sides of the rooms with their weapons at the ready. 

 Caustic had set up another two traps by the door in an attempt to subdue anyone who dared to walk through that damned door. Without a word, he looked over to Bloodhound and gave a quick nod. Bloodhound responded by using their tactical sight to give the others a visual on the enemies waiting outside the door. Ajay looked down her sights, closing one eye and biting her tongue while trying to concentrate on the silhouette outside the door waiting for it to move. All were waiting, all were silent.

 While the three waited for the enemy, they failed to notice a sneaky Bangalore who was watching them from over a hill, through a small window that gave her the perfect angle to get a clean shot onto Bloodhound. 

She pulled the trigger and the hunter fell to the ground, bleeding out through the exit wound in their lower torso. 

Before the others could react, Pathfinder burst through the door, shooting at anyone he could see, but failing miserably due to the Nox traps that had been triggered as soon as he came through the door. Quickly Lifeline ran to the window Bloodhound was shot through, found the soldier, aimed down her sights, and implanted a bullet into her head.

 Turning her attention to the squad, Lifeline found that Pathfinder had been reduced to only a pile of robotic scraps on the floor after the brutal beating he had gotten from Caustic. Turning her attention to her wounded teammate, she kneeled down, grabbed D.O.C, and let it hover above the ground as it slowly healed her teammates. Bloodhound had finally come to their feet after recharging their shields with the medic’s help.

 “Thank you félagi, the Allfather blesses you.”  
  “No problem! Anything to help all of us to get another win!”  
  “Will you two focus? There are still three squads left, we haven't won yet. Keep your guard up.”

 Bloodhound only scoffed, while Ajay gave an annoyed eye roll directed at the evil scientist. Once again they set up the same traps as before, waiting for another squad who dared to fight them.

 Wraith watched all of the small fights through her monitor and she had to admit -- Ajay was much better than her at gun combat. Wraith had found her own skillset in close combat, fighting with daggers and kunai she carried. 

She felt a twinge of unease in the back of her head from seeing Ajay help someone other than her. Perhaps a bit of jealousy due to the fact that she just wanted some kind of contact with a person who really cared about her. A voice inside her running mind derailed her thoughts:

“You know why she helps other people than you, it's her job! You’re nothing special to her. But maybe you could prove that you are useful. She’s always saving you -- maybe you could finally do something to help her. Or you could talk to her more, and stop being so passive aggressive. It won't help with her. Just talk to her, idiot! It's not that hard.” 

 The voice echoed in her head, as several others began overlapping with their laughter, some so ear-piercingly loud that it made Wraith’s head hurt. The voices wanted to help her as much as they enjoyed making fun of her from time to time, but she didn't have the choice of what they did. She never did.

 “Shut up! I don’t care what you all think! Even if I did have to prove my usefulness, the time will come. Let me take my time alright? And stop fucking laughing at me you pricks!”

 Wraith whispered to herself out loud, incredibly grateful that nobody else was in the room with her. The people here already thought she was unstable enough as it is. 

If she had to previously prove her worth and usefulness to Ajay, the girl would’ve already left her in the dust. Obviously, this wasn’t the case -- Ajay had too strong of a caring nature to just leave behind a squadmate.

However, she couldn’t help but wonder…when Ajay had helped up Bloodhound in the last fight, it had been a mostly silent exchange -- she didn’t say, “Sorry I wasn't watching you,” or “Are you alright? Good, that’s good,” like she would with Wraith. Did that mean something? 

Or was Wraith just imagining things?  
“You know the two of you could interact more outside of the battlefield. The only times you have spoken to her was when you were in battle. It would be a nice change of pace for the two of you to speak on normal terms and not just when someone might be trying to kill you.   
Here’s an idea! Speak to her when she finishes this match. Talk about her skills, how she does her hair, or, shit, even just ask her how she’s doing. Just try so everyone will stop making fun of you all of the time!”  
“Okay okay! Fine! I’ll talk to her! Happy now? I’ll...ask her how her day was, alright?”  
 Wraith responded with annoyance, grabbing her hair and tugging on it. The voices would never stop. They never would. Not ever.  
 Shaking her head once again, she turned her head back to the screen and saw that the trio was engaged in battle with the last squad remaining. Ajay was fighting, even with the lowest possible amount of health. She was dedicated to fighting till the end, blood running down her face, with an eye so bruised and swollen it was forced shut. With only one bullet left inside of the chamber of her Peacekeeper, she aimed at the enemy’s chest, firing off the last shot.  
The enemy dropped to the ground, unmoving, with their eyes wide open. Ajay looked down at them, waiting to see if they would get back up again.  
 The person gasped, blood gurgling in their throat, threatening to come up. They scrambled to sit up in an attempt to attack her once more, but the medic was faster and quickly gave them a sharp kick to the face with her last bit of strength. She smiled at the camera that came down on a drone to meet her face, knowing full well that it was being broadcast on live television. The holograms surrounded her, announcing in a booming voice what every Apex contender desired to hear:  
“You are the champion!”  
 The game ended and Ajay had risen victorious and (thankfully) made it out with only a few scratches. Wraith was relieved that she not only won the game, but still came out with a smile on her face. She must have been so proud of herself, but Wraith was even more proud of her. Someone she knew and was often paired with in games had came out of the ring with a gleaming grin on her face, greeting fans even though she had almost died. Wraith admired that.  
 Lifeline had been greeting her fans for the past hour, giving out autographs and taking pictures with anyone who wanted them, but she was still extremely tired from the game and needed a break. To the disappointment of her remaining waiting fans, she headed off in the direction of the contenders’ room.   
 Once entering the room with a loud sigh -- that Wraith couldn’t help but notice -- Ajay rubbed her eyes and yawned. Once she opened them, they landed on Wraith, who was still sitting on the couch. This had caught her a bit off guard, to say the least, but she was glad to see someone who didn’t want an autograph. Walking over to one of the seats close to where Wraith sat, she smiled at her, but it wasn’t like the way she did with her fans -- it was more of a casual smirk. More...intimate.   
 The voices in Wraith’s head were screaming at her to speak, yet it took a moment for her to think of the words she wanted to say. She took a deep breath:  
 “Hey, I saw the fight out there, you did great. I mean you always do great but you did just as well as uh…always. Like the same, but good. I’m sorry I’m just--”   
She thought for a moment for an excuse for her awkwardness.  
“I’m just really tired...but hey, I guess you are too, right?”  
A giggle came from Ajay as Wraith painfully attempted to explain to her that she did, in fact, do well in the last game. She found it a bit flattering coming from another champion that fought alongside her often.  
 “Thank ya! And you’re right, I really am quite tired myself after all that. Think I’m gonna crash for the night. Would you like to walk to the housing facility with me? If not, hey, I understand. I know its hard for you to trust some people at times.’’  
 “No no, that would be great, thank you…” Wraith responded awkwardly, shaking her head at how stupid she was being.   
She stood and walked over to Ajay, who sat in a small black chair that had a style matching the couch, and held out her hand to help her up. Ajay grabbed her hand and pulled herself up, holding onto Wraith’s hand for just a moment before letting go. Together, they walked to the barracks where all the current contenders lived, with the blank white walls surrounding them.  
 “Huh, I never noticed our rooms were so close together!” Ajay commented as the pair reached their doors. Wraith only nodded, almost scared to say anything in case she might say something dumb. Upon reaching her room, Lifeline opened her door, but not before turning around and smiling at Wraith.  
 “Sweet dreams, Wraith!”  
 With that, she entered her room and Wraith was left alone in the hallway. She quickly moved to enter her own quarters and shut the door. As soon as the door closed she put her back to it and her face turned almost completely red. Her cheeks were hot. Why were they so hot?  
“See! That wasn’t that difficult now, was it?! Now you can talk to her more and maybe even--”  
“Shut UP! I don’t want your fucking lectures right now! Just...let me sleep in peace just this once, please...”  
 Wraith plopped down onto the mattress with a sigh, thinking about just how sweet Ajay was towards her. But that didn’t mean anything. That was just Ajay’s personality. Nice, caring, sweet, and cute all rolled up into one. Like a care package of cute.  
Oh god. She couldn’t overthink this right now -- all she wanted to do was get a good night’s sleep. If possible.  
Turning over, she shut off the bright, almost sterile overhead light and got under the covers with a grunt. For the first time in a long while, her dreams were peaceful that night, with nothing disturbing her thoughts.


End file.
